


What Did You Do Now?

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Masterbation, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: A short Destiel Hogwarts AU based on the dialogue prompt "What the Fuck Did You do Now?". Castiel's the male Hufflepuff prefect and Dean is out past his curfew and the Fat Lady won't let him back in the dorm so he goes to Cas for help, stuff ensues.





	

"Castiel you need to start thinking about your future. It's bad enough that you were sorted into the worst house, you need to prove that you're actually cut out for the Ministry." Micheals voice harshly scolded from the fireplace and a disappointed sneer could be seen in the embers.  
"Micheal, I don't want to work at the Ministry." Castiel Novak sat on his small black sofa in the middle of the prefects common-room. The man harassing him in the fireplace was his eldest brother Micheal whom had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Castiel was a third year. Micheal graduated Gryffindor prefect with the highest marks of his class, and expected Castiel to join he and his other brothers at the Ministry of Magic in a well respected position. His brother Lucifer was the second eldest, and even though he stopped going to Hogwarts after his sixth year he took a position in the Ministry that helped maintain the security of Azkaban prison.

"Stop letting our brother influence your decisions." Michael commanded.  
"Gabe isn't influencing my decisions, you are!" Castiel fumed.  
"I'm just looking out for you Castiel."  
"No, you're just following the path Dad wanted you to take-before he left us that is."  
"Dad did not leave us."  
"Are you fucking kidding me Micheal? He left us years ago!"  
"Do not raise your voice with my Castiel." Micheal's voice had an edge to it this time and the flames of the fireplace sparked angrily.

"Why? Is the truth too loud for your precious little ears?" Castiel stood up in defiance and turned when he heard a knock on the common-room entrance door. He ignored it and turned back to his brother, the other Hufflepuff prefect probably invited someone over.

"Castiel you will join us at the Ministry and you will stop with this Auror nonsense!" As Micheal yelled the flames from the fire rose drastically and Castiel had to back away to avoid getting burned.

Castiel could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes out of frustration. "I'm not your fucking puppet Micheal! Just because Dad's gone doesn't mean you can bark orders!" Castiel heard the door open and faint footsteps entering the common-room, he hoped that whomever overheard him yelling would simply drop it. "I'm done with these arguments Micheal, Goodbye." Castiel let his anger subside slightly to leave him in a slightly better mood before drawing his wand in frustration.

"Castiel we're not done talking." Micheal was angry.  
"Yes, we are." Castiel cast water onto the fireplace causing the flames to die and thus end the unwanted conversation.

The Hufflepuff sighed and frowned at the sound of footsteps approaching himself instead of towards the girls prefect room. "Look, I don't know where Lisa is, and I'm not really in a talking mood right now." He turned around and visually relaxed as he recognized the male standing in front of him. "Dean, it's just you." Castiel gave his best friend a small smile before taking a seat on the black sofa once again. "I'm guessing you heard all that." He spoke without looking at the green-eyed Gryffindor.

"Yeah, most of it. Is Micheal trying to convince you to work at the Ministry again?" Dean asked while making his way over to his friend.  
"Yes, as always." Castiel sighed. Dean Winchester has been his best friend since his fourth year. He'd known of the Gryffindor since the first time they'd been sorted in their houses four years ago. Dean was a bright-eyed Gryffindor and Castiel was a nervous Hufflepuff. Dean hit it off with every girl in a ten foot radius whereas Castiel's only friend at the time was his older brother Gabriel-the only brother that was ever remotely kind to him. 

Dean and Castiel had classes together prior to their friendship, but the first time they ever talked was when Castiel had the unfortunate accident of taking a bludger to the head during Quidditch practice one day. Castiel's best friend Charlie Bradbury was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she asked Castiel to watch her practice before they had to study for exams that day. On that day Gryffindor had a shared practice with Slytherin, and one of the Slytherin Beaters had sent a Bludger at Charlie but missed and it headed straight towards where Castiel sat in the stands. The Slytherin team continued their practice-all but Castiel's brother Gabriel, who is the Keeper of the team-and the Gryffindor team rushed to the stands to check on Castiel. As Dean's job was to keep track of the Bludgers he had seen the Bludger make it's way towards the stands and only reached it just after Castiel was hit. Dean had volunteered to take Castiel to the infirmary and insisted that the others continue practice without him. It took many hours before Castiel had woken up-even after he was brought to the infirmary and given treatment for his head-but Dean stayed by his side the whole time. Castiel had woken up with a splitting headache and to see Dean asleep in the chair by his bedside, and that's how they came to talking which lead to a very profound friendship to follow.

"But you're not going to listen to him right?" Dean asked.  
"No, of course not, I don't want to work as an office runner for the Ministry."  
"Then don't. It's not like he can do anything about it."  
"No, but he can keep my Gringotts account away from me until I'm eighteen."  
"Don't you turn eighteen in a few months?"  
"Yes, but I'm practically broke until then, and I want to get Gabe something for his birthday."  
"You know I could help you out Cas."  
"Dean I don't want you to do that." Castiel looked over at Dean who was poking the fire ashes with a stick.

"C'mon Cas, ask for help will you? Once?" Dean sighed while turning to face Castiel. "How about I pitch in for his present, and you can pay me back later? It can be a present from the both of us." He stood up and sat directly across from the blue-eyed Hufflepuff.

Castiel shifted uncompfortably under Dean's gaze and felt heat rise to his cheeks unvoluntarily. "Fine." He said to simply let the matter drop in hopes that Dean would cease looking at him to intensely. He and Dean had a habit of staring whenever they looked at each other, and the stares they shared always had a way of making Castiel's heart leap."So, why're you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company-and I know I leave the rooms password hidden in the brick by the door for you-but I wasn't expecting you by tonight." Castiel managed to meet Dean's eyes and this time it was his turn to avert his gaze.

"I stopped by the kitchen to grab a late-night snack, and since your common-rooms by the kitchen I decided to swing by, as soon as I opened the door I heard you yelling and got worried. You don't yell often." Dean turned back to Castiel and met his eyes. Castiel held his gaze before looking down in shame at himself, but Dean noticed and quickly leaned over to pat his friend's knee. "Dude Cas, it's cool man. Really." He smiled and pulled away which sent disappointment through Castiel but he said nothing as he turned back to Dean. "So, um." Dean coughed awkwardly. "How's Meg." He frowned slightly as he mentioned the Slytherin's name.

"Oh, um." Castiel glanced away then returned his gaze. "We, uh, I broke up with her." Castiel wasn't completely upset of the fact but he still did like her to an extent, although he never was attracted to her romantically, Castiel just pretended to be. "You were right about her, she was dating me because Luke is my brother, she just used me to get closer to him." He said sadly.

"Ah, c'mon Cas." Dean stood up to sit beside Castiel on the small sofa. "She wasn't that good lookin' anyway." He tried to comfort his friend. "And like you said-she was using you, she's not worth the heartache."

"I know, we both really didn't like each other in that way, but she wasn't a terrible girlfriend, she just didn't love me. I just wasn't very honest with her either." Castiel let out a sigh and tried to ignore how close Dean's body was to his.

"What'dya mean Cas?"

"I never really liked her in a romantic way. I just did it to get my brother's off my back about not dating anyone. They were worried..." Castiel refused to finish the sentence as he knew it ended with 'that I am gay'. Castiel first started to realize he was different from most people at Hogwarts when he began finding interest in guys during his third year. He originally was scared of the idea and pushed it down by forcing himself to get caught staring at girls, but Castiel never had any intention of doing anything with them. But when Meg Masters asked him out five months ago, Castiel thought that he needed to keep up his appearance and agreed to date her. Dean had hated her since she first joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as one of their Bludgers-whom Dean was positive that she was the one who hit Castiel-but he didn't say anything other than he didn't trust her and he thought she was using Castiel.

"Well." Dean knew that Castiel's family was a touchy subject, so he didn't push any more information out of his best friend. "I better get going if I want to make it back to my room, the Fat Lady told me she wouldn't let me in past curfew if I was late again." Dean stood up and looked at the clock. "Shit, three minutes." He cursed as he knew he probably wasn't going to make it.

"Um, you can just spend the night here if you want Dean. I don't have rounds tonight, ad my bed is a king, you can just stay here if you'd like, it's not like we have school tomorrow anyway as well." Castiel piped up sheepishly as he wasn't sure if he could handle his best friend staying over mainly because-unknowingly to himself-he had a crush on Dean. Dean himself was bisexual, but unlike Castiel, he was aware of how he felt about his best friend.

Dean felt his chest warm up at Castiel's offer but he managed to keep a straight faceand nod. "Yeah, sure. I'll explain it to Charlie in the morning." Dean watched Castiel stand up and then glanced at the sofa. "But Cas, I could always sleep on the couch, I don't want to take up your bed."

"Dean what are you talking about? These couches are way to small for anyone to sleep on-let alone you." Castiel shook his head. "It's fine, I don't move much in my sleep anyways, it's no trouble." Castiel was oblivious to Dean's reasons for offering to sleep on the couch and he started walking towards his prefect bedroom. Dean silently followed after him and stopped after Castiel opened his bedroom door. Castiel's room was huge and had everything you could ask for to accommodate a single person. There was a bathroom door in the back left, along with a small separate kitchen on the right of the room. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room and everything in the room was in black and yellow.

"Woah Cas, this is all yours?" Dean turned to Castiel who was putting his robe on a hook on the wall.

"Yes, perks of being one of the most hated at school." He responded sarcastically.  
"Dude, you're not one of the most hated."  
"I'm a prefect, not many people like us."  
"You're a Hufflepuff prefect, you'r the only ones people don't hate."  
"Really?" Castiel's voice sounded hopeful.  
"Yeah." Dean stood awkwardly before Castiel motioned for him to hang his robe.

"I guess that helps ease my tension a bit, I was sure people hated me for being a prefect." Castiel had taken off his tie and shoes and was left in nothing but his button-up and his black slacks.

"No, I don't think anyone hates you for being a prefect." Dean said as he stripped down into nothing but his boxers, completely unaware to how Castiel felt about his near-naked body Dean went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Castiel glanced at the bathroom door before letting out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. As he tried to calm himself down he removed his shirt but decided to leave his pants on for now as he was fighting an unwanted buldge in his crotch. Castiel took his wand from his pocket and put in on his beside table just before Dean came out of the bathroom. They both awknowledged each other before it was Castiel's turn to slip into the bathroom.

Dean looked down at the large king bed and pondered for a moment what side he should take, he didn't want to steal Castiel's favourite side of the bed-if he had one like most people do. He then noticed where Castiel had placed his wand and decided that he should take the other side of the bed, so before Castiel came out of the bathroom Dean slipped into the large bed and stayed on the edge of the mattress.

Castiel washed his face with cold water and stared up at his reflection in the mirror before letting out a long sigh at the look of it. He shook his head slightly before running his hands through his hair and taking off his pants. Castiel then turned and left the bathroom and paused when he saw Dean lying in his bed. He felt himself blush and avoided Dean's gaze when he turned to him and simply climbed into the bed next to Dean without sayin anything.

"Sorry if I picked the wrong side of the bed, I saw your wand over there so I figured that's where you normally slept." Dean spoke up and Castiel forced himself to face his friend.

"It's okay Dean, you guessed right." Castiel said before turning back to switch off his bedside lamp which left them shrouded in darkness. As soon as the light went off Castiel became aware of Dean's presence beside him and he could feel the other boy's body heat warming the other side of the bed. Castiel let out a small sigh to calm himself down before allowing himself to close his eyes and drift off in a peaceful sleep with the thought of Dean the last thing in his mind. Dean however was having a harder time falling asleep with Castiel laying so close beside him. He heard Castiel small sigh before the boy's breathing evened out and rolled onto his side so that he faced the younger fifth year.

Dean admired the dark shadow silhouette of Castiel's sleeping figure and watched the other's chest rise and fall in his easy breathing. Dean was tempted to reach over and touch the peaceful Hufflepuff next to him as he felt a warm protectiveness over the younger male, but before he even let himself process the thought Castiel turned to face him in his slumber and unconsciously shifted close towards Dean. The light-haired brunette blushed as he felt Castiel's leg brush against his own and froze as Castiel moved closer in his sleep so that he curled into the space between Dean's head and his legs. The Gryffindor tried to keep himself calm and found himself wrapping his arm protectively over the sleeping boy and pulling him so that he laid on his chest, Castiel responded to the action by snaking his arms around Dean's torso and nuzzling into his neck. Dean smiled at the motion and held onto the sleeping ravenette before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

 

\--

 

Castiel woke up to the smell of cologne, sweat, and motor oil but instead of feeling disgusted he felt comforted, but soon after his brain realized he was no longer sleeping on his mattress he pulled away to notice a bare-chested Dean Winchester lying peacefully asleep on his bed. Castiel felt his whole face redden and he quickly pulled away and ducked into the bathroom to calm himself down. You were just sleeping on Dean Winchester. Castiel repeated over and over in his head and he soon felt a strain in his boxers but tried to push the thought away. No, you are not doing this with him sleeping in the next room. He told himself in the mirror while he willed himself to stop thinking about shirtless Dean. 

"Fuck." Castiel quickly locked the bathroom door and palmed himself through his boxers while trying to keep from making any noise as to not alert Dean in the next room over. God I could kiss those lips, if only he'd-Castiel soon found himself weak at the knees as he released quickly due to him holding himself back for so long. "Fuck!" He let a small cry out and weakly started to pull himself together.

"Cas? You in there?" It was Dean's voice in the other room.  
"Uh-Yeah!" Cas responded quickly.  
"You okay? I thought I heard you say 'fuck'?" He heard footsteps approach the door.  
"Yeah! I'm okay, I just slipped and fell." Castiel covered.  
"Shit Cas, you need some help in there?" Dean reached for the doorknob and found it locked.  
"Don't come in! I was getting in the shower! I'm naked!" Castiel quickly shouted before Dean had the chance to unlock the door.

The doorknob was then released and he heard Dean's footsteps move away from the door. Castiel let out a sigh of relief before shedding his sticky boxers and stepping into the shower as he figured he may as well take one considering the circumstances. He started the water and let the liquid run through his hair and down his body whilst relishing in the warmth it gave him.

In the other room Dean was now focusing on how to avoid a situation like Castiel had been in. "Don't come in! I was getting in the shower! I'm naked!" continued to play through Dean's mind and he felt heat rising to his cheeks as well as his lower region. "Dude he's your best friend. You don't feel that way about him." Dean muttered to himself while changing back into his robes, he glanced to see Castiel's robes laying on his dresser and he realized that Castiel would have to come out into his room to get dressed. He turned and grabbed his wand after making the large bed and left Castiel's room to wait downstairs in the common room. 

When Dean reached the yellow and black coloured common room and stalled when he saw the female Hufflepuff prefect Lisa Braeden sitting curled up on the couch reading a book. She seemed to notice his presence as soon as he entered the room but figured it was Castiel.

"Castiel, do you remember when we have night duties-?" Lisa had turned to face him and a look of realization crossed her face. "Dean? Dean Winchester?" She instantly placed her book down and stood up with a flushed face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

 

Castiel turned off the shower head after washing and getting his thoughts together, he pulled a towel across his waist and timidly unlocked the bathroom door before peeking into his bedroom to search for Dean. He let out a relieved sigh when the Gryffindor was nowhere in sight before stepping out into the space to quickly dress into his robes. Castiel looked around the room and noticed Dean had already dressed and his wand was gone. Castiel figured that he would be waiting for him downstairs so they could head to breakfast in the Great Hall together. He quickly grabbed his wand from the bedside table and moved to the door but stopped before opening it. What if he remembers what happened last night? I don't want him to lose me as a friend. Castiel frowned in worry but forced himself to push those fears aside and open the door. 

"It'll be okay." He murmured to himself before descending the staircase to the common room and freezing in place when he looked over to see Dean pinned down onto the couch by his fellow prefect Lisa Braeden. Castiel felt a strange rush of emotions such as jealous and hurt wash over him and tears threatening to form in his eyes. Lisa had positioned herself above Dean and was passionately kissing him by the fireplace, and Castiel shook his head as he felt his heart could burst and quickly stormed through the common room and to the main door before opening it and slamming behind him while hearing Dean shout "Cas!" from behind him.

Dean watched Castiel shut the door and hurriedly push Lisa off him and onto the carpet, she looked at him with distaste and stood up angrily before storming off herself back into her room. Dean ultimately ignored her and focused on rushing after Castiel in order to explain himself to his friend. Dean had left Castiel's room in order to give him privacy while he changed, and was going to wait in the common room before they left together to eat in the Great Hall, but after he realized Lisa was there he had planned to go back up because he knew she harbored a huge crush for him. However Dean is polite to an extent, and when Lisa started talking to him he decided to humor her instead of being rude and walking away, soon enough he sat down to have a civil conversation but before he knew it she jumped him and started kissing him just before Castiel had walked in.

Dean left the dormitory and frantically searched for Castiel in the hallways before deciding to check the Great Hall. When he entered he looked to the Hufflepuff table but couldn't see him among the few students eating. Dean looked at the Gryffindor table and approached his friend Charlie in hopes of getting some information from her.

"Hey Charlie, have you seen Castiel?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. I've seen Castiel." Her voice was cold when she turned to face him. "Have you?"  
"That's kinda why I'm asking, where is he?"

"He's probably balling his eyes out in the bathroom that's where!" She scolded angrily. "What the fuck did you do now? He rushes in here fighting tears and quickly sobs to me random words including you and Lisa, but before he actually explains anything he runs off!" Charlie stood up. "Now I don't know what happened, but Dean you better fix this fast."

"Look, Cas was in the shower and his clothes were in his room. I left his room so he could change without me being there, I go downstairs into the common room and Lisa Braeden starts talking to me. I wasn't going to be rude and ignore her so I started talking to her and then next thing I know I'm on the couch with her all over me, and then Castiel walks in once I'm pinned and rushes out." Dean explains breathlessly.

A look of realization crossed Charlie's face and she only shook her head and started to think. "Okay." She paused as she batted around ideas in her head. "When Cas is upset he always goes to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. You need to go explain yourself before he starts overthinking and over-analyzing everything." She pushed him towards the doors. "Go!" 

 

\--

 

Dean ran out of the Great hall and started up the main corridor to the moving staircases up to the fifth floor. He waited for the staircase to stop at the right hallway and bolted straight towards the prefect's bathroom. Dean paused and put his ear to the door and heard faint sob-like sounds coming from the other room and he felt his chest ache knowing that it was most likely Castiel behind the door. He silently turned the doorknob and slipped inside quietly as to not startle Castiel and closed the door before locking it behind him. The sounds of sobs grew louder as Dean traveled farther and farther into the prefect's bathroom, he followed the sound of weeping and it lead him towards the connecting bathing/shower room.

Dean looked to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the huge empty tub and felt his heart breaking at the sight of Castiel's broken hunched form. From where he stood he could see a small puddle of Castiel's tears and he noticed Castiel's sad labored breathing.

"Cas." Dean said quietly and the sounds of sobs stopped when Castiel turned to face him.  
"What the hell do you want?" Spite dripped off his words.  
"Cas what you saw-I promise you it wasn't what it looked like."  
"Don't lie to me!" Castiel yelled while turning around to face Dean.  
"I'm not lying!" Dean braced himself. "Dude-just hear me out-"  
"No Dean!" Castiel moved to go past him but Dean stopped him. "Let me go." Castiel wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No, just hear me out Cas, that's all I'm asking. If you still hate me after I explain myself then-then I'll never bother you again." Dean tried to meet his best friend's sapphire eyes but he refused to do so and only nodded in acknowledgement to Dean's request. Dean then sat down and motioned Castiel to sit beside him to which Castiel did silently and without meeting Dean's eyes. "Okay, so I woke up when I heard the bathroom door shut. I heard you say 'Fuck!'-which was pretty entertaining to hear you curse honestly-we talked and you got in ht shower." Dean glanced at his friend to see if he other student was still listening and he could tell he was. "So, I got dressed and noticed your robes weren't in the bathroom with you, I figured that you might want to change more privately than in front of me, so I grabbed my wand and went downstairs to wait in the common room for you. When I got down there Lisa was already there and I was going to head back up but then she started talking to me-I didn't want to be rude-so I just kinda humored her and sat down-y'know, figuring you would only be a few more minutes before you came down.

I know she's had a crush on me for a few years now, but I've never really been interested-especially after the love potions and shit. I really shouldn't have underestimated her and what she would do when we sat down, and I heard you coming down the stairs and was going to leave when she pounced and started kissing me-dude I was so shocked I only heard your footsteps before the door shut. And I swear Cas, as soon as you slammed that door I pushed her off me and ran after you." Dean desperately willed Castiel to meet his eyes. "I looked for you in the hallways, then I had to ask Charlie where you were to find you. Dude, Lisa means nothing to me, she's just another girl with a silly little crush. But Cas, you and I have history together, we're best friends." Dean finished hopefully.

"You're not lying?" Castiel asked weakly.  
"No Cas, I'm not." Dean answered.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel turned to face him for the first time and met his eyes before leaning over and embracing him in a hug. Dean quickly returned it and relished the warmth that radiated from Castiel's body. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Dean heard Castiel's voice breaking. "When I-I say you two, I-I j-just got s-so-"

"Shh. It's okay Cas." Dean interrupted him and rubbed circles into his friend's back. "It's okay, but why did it bother you so much Cas?" Dean asked while continuing to comfort his friend.

"Dean I don't want to lose you." Cas voiced weakly and Dean pulled away so their eyes met.  
"You won't lose me Cas, not ever." Dean reassured him and Castiel looked down.  
"I like you Dean." He murmured barely audible.

Dean was shocked into silence as a wave of relief and happiness overwhelmed him, but he realized he needed to respond to Castiel before he was given the wrong message about how he felt about him.

"Cas I-" He took a breath and let it out. "I like you too." As soon as the words left Dean's lips Castiel faced him and lunged forward to press their lips together. Dean fell ungracefully back onto the tiled floor and they both winced when Dean hit his lead on the floor. Castiel pulled away to make sure the Gryffindor was okay but before he had the chance Dean leaned forward to recapture the Hufflepuffs lips in his own. The two students spent a few minutes in a sloppy make-out session before Castiel had to pull away after feeling a growing erection in his pants from the excitement. "Fuck, Cas. If I knew you kissed like that I would have confessed my feelings a lot sooner." Dean let out breathlessly.

"Same here, although I've heard of your talents before."  
"So what does this mean?" Dean asked before sitting up and turning to Cas whilst hiding his own erection.  
"Um, boyfriend? I guess, I mean, I don't want this to just be a fling." Cas turned to him.  
"Agreed." Dean nodded.  
"Um, Dean." Castiel paused in thought.  
"Yeah, Cas?"

"Uh. I noticed it while we were-um, kissing... Mind if I help you with that, I'm a bit excited too." He motioned to Dean's crotch and moved his hands to reveal the bulging fabric of his pants.

Dean glanced over at Cas and quickly realized what his boyfriend was referring too. "Bathroom sex, I can dig it." Dean moved forward and caught Castiel's lips once again in his own and felt his world finally calming down.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed this short fic! I've been wanting to do a Destiel Hogwarts fic for awhile now and I'm so happy I finally got it done! Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks it means a lot! Thank you!


End file.
